It Started Black
by AlyssaQuigley
Summary: Kalie gets pregnant by Dean while he's a Demon. They find love for each other and their unborn children. Despite their demanding lifestyle, they find a way to make things work with Sam and Castiel's help. Warning: Rape, PTSD, depression, graphic content, smut, drug use, violence


Sitting with a small tub of Ben and Jerry's vanilla ice cream, watching The Days of Our Lives reruns all day seemed like a solid plan. After all, Kalie didn't have anywhere to go now that she didn't have a job any longer. _Budget cuts, my ass,_ she thought bitterly to herself. Her boss had always been a dick, but she never thought that she'd be one of the people he thought of as "expendable" after all of the extra time she put in at the office. Five years of overtime and taking bullshit from assholes like her boss and this is how they thank her.

All her life, she worked. The moment she turned sixteen, she was always making her own money. Now that she no longer had her dream job at Mills' Publishing, she didn't really know what to do with her time. Having a schedule was always something Kalie valued. She needed to have a plan for each day. Working out, going to work, eating dinner, going out with friends. She needed to know what came next and how to prepare for it. Now that such a big chunk of her days were torn away from her, she had to figure out how to pass the time in another way. She decided that she would start looking for another job in a couple of days when she was done feeling sorry for herself.

She got up off the couch, setting the tub of ice cream on the coffee table and walked over to her small kitchen. There was an unopened bottle of Cabernet sitting on the counter. She grabbed a water glass (since she broke her last wine glass) and watched reverently as the red liquid poured out of the bottle. She doesn't drink very often other than a glass of wine with dinner once in a while, but these are desperate times. When she fills the glass about halfway, she picks it up along with the bottle and brings it back to her spot on the couch. Taking a sip from the glass, she turns the volume on the TV as far as she can. _Fuck my neighbors,_ she thinks to herself. She chugs down the wine in the glass and grabbed the bottle instead.

She finished nearly half the bottle by the end of the next episode. She had somewhat of a high tolerance for alcohol so she was feeling just a little foggy, but the wine did what she wanted it to do; it made her miserable life seem a little more bearable. It made her forget about the wasted time and money it took for her to get a degree for this job. There was only one publishing company in her city. She'd have to move away from her life here to get the job she worked for all these years. She wasn't ready to leave her friends and family, but she wasn't ready to give up on her dream either.

Slouching farther into her leather couch, she pulls up the throw blanket she had over her lap. She's halfway through the bottle of Cabernet when her phone rings. She looks over at the caller ID seeing the name of her best friend and leans forward to put her on speaker.

"What do you want, Mel? You're interrupting my pity party," Kalie said, chuckling a little as she took yet another drink straight from the wine bottle.

"And I wasn't invited?" She asks rhetorically.

"For all you know I could be having sex right now. Not sure you'd wanna be here for that."

Kalie internally groans. _Wow, I have no filter when I'm drunk…_

"Oh yeah, totally. But you're not. You're getting drunk and watching soap operas."

"Well aren't you smart," Kalie says sarcastically, drinking some more wine.

"Well since you're already mostly drunk, meet me at the bar down the street from your place in ten minutes."

"I don't know, man, I'm kind of enjoying myself right now," Kalie retorted.

"Just be there or I'll come and get you. I know where your spare key is." The line disconnected.

She sighed, considering just staying in her apartment anyway, but now that she gave it a little more thought, she decided that it might be nice to get a few (more) drinks, dance a little bit, maybe leave with someone. It's been too many months since she had actual, honest-to-god good sex. She didn't count the horrible hookup on her co-worker's birthday. (The dude was so completely drunk, she wasn't even sure if he knew where to put what since it took him a solid four minutes to even find her vagina.) She hasn't seen Melissa in a couple months either, so this could be a fun night after all.

Kalie laughed to herself. "Not like I'm doing anything important anyway."

She nodded to herself as she got off the couch, leaving the ice cream and the half-empty bottle of wine on her mahogany coffee table. She glanced at the clock on the wall above her TV. She had seven minutes left to get ready and get to the bar.

Tugging off her favorite silky pajama pants, she grabbed the pair of skinny jeans that were hanging on the arm of her couch that she immediately stripped off when she got home after being fired (or "let go" as her boss said it). She walked to her bedroom, grabbed a dark purple low-cut tank top from her dresser (it showed off her boobs in the best way) and took her dark brown hair out of its ponytail, combing through it quickly with her fingers. It was still wavy from when she'd styled it this morning. She threw on her black faux leather jacket (she doesn't wear real animal hide; never has and never will) that was hanging by her door and slipped on a pair of black heels that were laying by the door, grabbed her purse and keys and left her apartment. She locked her door and walked toward the elevator until the _Out of Order_ sign on the elevator door reminded her that the damn thing was still out of order.

 _Will these fuckers ever get anyone here to fix this damn thing?_ She thought to herself.

She turned away from the elevator and headed towards the door to the stairwell. By the time she got to the bottom, she was out of breath even though she only lived on the fourth floor.

"Damn, I need to start working out again," she muttered to herself. The air outside was pleasantly breezy and not too cold. She got in her car that she parked on the street in front of the building. It was a black 1970 Dodge Charger with red detailing; her pride and joy. She worked on it for what seemed like forever before it was finally drivable. Then she saved up a shit ton of money to get a custom paint job.

Cars were a passion of Kalie's since she was old enough to help her dad in his garage. The first car she ever restored by herself was a 1967 Ford Ranger. She worked in her dad's shop for most of her teenage years until she went off to college to pursue a career in publishing. Along with her love of American Muscle, came her love of English literature. She's always wanted to go into publishing and to become a fiction editor, but that dream seemed to be cut short as of today.

The drive to the bar wasn't very long, so she couldn't get too lost in her head before she pulled into the parking lot. It wasn't the nicest bar in the city but they had some pretty good whiskey. She parked her car in the far corner of the parking lot; she wasn't going to take any chances of leaving her baby out in plain sight for anyone to steal. She got out and made sure the doors were locked before throwing her purse over her shoulder and walking across the parking lot towards the bar.

As she made her way to the front doors, she caught sight of a man leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. She couldn't help but stare for a second too long because damn was he gorgeous. Dirty blonde hair, five o'clock shadow, sparkling green eyes. Even underneath his t-shirt and button-up, it was plain to see he had a muscular body. She wondered for a second how he would feel on top of her.

 _Shit, stop fucking staring, what the fuck are you doing,_ she chided herself.

He seemed to be taking an interest in her as well because he began to turn towards her. Before he could strike up any conversation, she hurried inside toward the bar. She took a seat in one of worn out leather bar stools.

"Hey, there, hun, what can I get ya?" An older southern man was behind the bar.

"I'll take a scotch, if you don't mind," Kalie said, grinning. The man took a second to stare, obviously surprised by her choice of alcohol. When he realized he was staring, he hurried and poured two fingers of whiskey into a water-stained glass. No doubt, most women who came in here got some fancy drink with a little ridiculous umbrella in it.

She was never one for fancy things. She enjoyed the simple things in life like a good glass of whiskey, a road trip, a home-cooked casserole, a classic American muscle car. Her mom raised her that way. Every time she would complain about not having anything that the other kids at school had, her mom quoted the same song over and over again. _The best things in life are free._ She chuckled to herself thinking about it. She took a sip of the drink as Mr. Sexy sat beside her.

"Hi there," he said. Those two words alone nearly made her swoon. He leaned on the bar, inching ever so closer. She put on her flirty persona.

"Hey," she smiled sweetly. It looked like she was having the same reaction on him that he was on her. She sipped her scotch, waiting for his witty pickup line that was no doubt on the tip of his tongue.

"You come here often?" He smiled, obviously knowing it was the cheesiest thing he could have ever said. She laughed.

"You could say that," she said, still chuckling. "That was a really original pickup line by the way." She sassed him a little bit to see how he'd react. If a guy got butt-hurt at a girl sassing him, that's a sign to definitely leave and find someone else. Her luck must be through the roof though because he actually sassed her back.

"I'm the master of pickup lines." At that moment, he smiled, and she just about orgasmed on the fucking spot. _Holy shit._

"Clearly," she said, leaning back on the bar stool, getting comfortable. Looks like they would be here for a while. She held out her hand. "I'm Kalie."

He took her hand in a firm but comfortable grip. His hands were slightly dry and calloused but in the absolute best way. She imagined for a moment how those fingers would feel inside her. "Winchester. Dean Winchester." She pretended he didn't just copy James Bond. He shifted his hold on her hand and lifted it up to his mouth and kissed it.

"Nice touch," Kalie said, smiling sweetly. She knew she had a nice smile. It was the first thing people noticed about her, so she used it to her advantage.

He banged on the bar lightly, getting the bartender's attention. The older man walked over. "I'll take a beer," Dean said. The bartender nodded and came back a few seconds later with a bottle of Heineken. "Mind if I sit?" Dean asked, gesturing to the barstool next to her.

"Not in the slightest, Dean." She tested his name on her tongue and it felt heavenly. She imagined for another moment how his name would feel on her tongue as he moved inside her.

Just as he sat down, Kalie noticed Melissa walk into the bar from where she was sitting. Kalie waved Melissa over. She smiled, knowingly at Kalie as she looked at Dean. Kalie made sure Dean wasn't paying attention to her before she winked at her. Melissa flipped her hair and walked over. Dean turned toward her with a smile, not the same one from before that made Kalie get all hot and bothered, but one that was more sweet than sexy.

"Dean, Melissa. Melissa, Dean." Kalie made quick introductions.

"Hey," Melissa held out her hand and Dean took it, still smiling sweetly.

"Girls' night?" He asked, looking at Kalie, a question in his eyes. She took a quick glance at Melissa and she gestured subtly with her chin towards him, clearly telling her to go for it.

Melissa spoke before Kalie could. "Actually, we were just going to grab a couple drinks, maybe shoot some pool, play some foosball. Why don't you join us, Dean?"

Kalie shot a thankful glance towards Melissa and looked toward Dean. "What do you say? Want to hang out with us girls for a while?"

"Happily," he said. He smiled that smile again and Kalie had to bit her lip to keep from moaning right then and there. He seemed to notice the effect that his smile because he smirked as he noticed Kalie bite her lip. He turned towards Melissa. "What are you having?"

"Gin and tonic." Kalie internally rolled her eyes at her friend. Melissa was always one to order drinks like that. Always something a little extra, never just the alcohol. Kalie wondered what Dean's favorite whiskey was. The bartender caught the hint and brought a gin and tonic for Melissa. Kalie downed the rest of her drink and motioned for another.

"Now _that's_ an idea I can get behind," Dean said before he downed his entire bottle of beer in one go. "I'll take whatever she ordered." A glass of scotch appeared in front of Dean and he sipped on it, nodding approvingly. "I'm more of a bourbon guy, myself, but that's some great scotch."

"I'm liking you more and more, Winchester," Kalie smiled and winked at Melissa. "What do you guys say we play some pool so I can kick your asses." She started walking towards one of the worn out pool tables and picked up a cue, arranging the balls. She could have sworn that she heard Dean mumble something under his breath as he walked over. "What was that?" Kalie asked Dean, raising an eyebrow, pausing her motions to get the game set up.

"Oh, nothing, I was just saying that you shouldn't underestimate my skills." He winked and Kalie knew he was talking about more than just pool at that moment. The way his eyes darkened when he looked her up and down, licking his lips. She could feel heat creeping into her nether region.

Clearing her throat, she turned back to the pool table. "Who's shooting first?"

"Well, don't all jump at once," Melissa joked when no one claimed the first turn. She picked up her own cue and positioned her body to shoot.

While Melissa was concentrating on her shot, Dean walked up beside Kalie. He didn't do anything, he just stood there. He was close enough for her to feel his body heat. Her grip on the pool cue tightened as she fought to keep control of herself. _Kalie, you just met the fucking guy, calm the hell down._ She dared to glance over at him, expecting to catch his eye as she did so, but he wasn't looking at her. He was pretending to concentrate on Melissa making her shots. The only give away that he knew what he was doing to her was the smirk on his face. His lips quirked a little as he noticed her watching him. He licked his lips.

"You go next, Kales." Melissa's voice broke her out of her fantasy and she groggily walked over to the pool table. Lining up her shot, she stuck out her ass more than necessary, knowing that Dean would be watching. She stepped side to side, pretending to get the best angle. Dean came up beside her and leaned in.

"You know… I'm really enjoying that view," he whispered in her ear just as she was taking her shot. She missed and he chuckled as he walked back over to where he was standing.

"She never was good at pool," Melissa joked as she moved to take her shot.

The game went that way until there was only the eight ball left. Every time Kalie would line up her shot, Dean would distract her with something and she would miss. She was actually quite decent at pool, she'd won her fair share of games with her friends, but Dean just kept creeping his way back into her head when she was trying to concentrate on the task at hand. By the time the game was finished, she was a hot mess. She just wanted to get out of there with Dean as soon as possible. As if Dean could sense her desperation, he walked over to her.

"You wanna get out of here?" He whispered. She nodded immediately.

"Yeah, let's go."

Melissa caught on to what was happening and she gestured for them to get going, winking at Kalie when Dean wasn't looking. Kalie winked back. Dean set his pool que down on the table and Kalie followed suit. Dean looked at her and bowed dramatically, holding out his hand. "Shall we, m'lady?" Kalie laughed at his antics and shot one last look at Melissa before taking Dean's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Melissa."

"Likewise, but if he hurt her, it won't be so nice next time," Melissa said through a smile. Kalie could tell that she meant it and laughed.

"Hey, I can take care of myself—"

"Don't worry, Mel. I'll take _great_ care of her." He turned back to Kalie who was completely speechless at that statement and just stood dumbfounded in front of this sexy guy who was promising to take her home with him. Melissa completely ignored the dripping sex appeal that she was sure Melissa could feel Dean radiating.

"You better. Now go on, before Kalie has an aneurysm." Melissa laughed at her own sarcasm. Or maybe she was laughing at how Kalie was acting in front of Dean.

"Call you tomorrow, Mel!" Kalie said as she starting tugging Dean to the exit. Melissa waved her response and smiled hugely at Kalie who was about to have the best night she's had in a long time.

As soon as Kalie dragged Dean out of the door and around the corner of the building, she pushed him against the brick wall and crashed her lips to his. He kissed her back like a pro. His lips were soft, yet forceful in a way that turned her on like nothing else she had ever experienced. His hands roamed around her back and settled on her ass, squeezing lightly as if asking permission to touch her. When she didn't protest, he squeezed harder and pulled her against his growing erection clothed by his jeans. Even through both of their pants, she could feel that he was hard enough to cut diamonds. She moaned into his mouth and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips. He tasted like beer and cigarettes, but at the moment, it was a very welcome combination on her tongue because it was him. She pushed him harder against the wall, throwing her arms around his neck. He growled and shifted his hands from her ass to the backs of her thighs, lifting her up effortlessly.

"Fuck," she breathed as he turned them around and pressed her against the wall, hands never leaving her thighs as he pulled her closer to him than she thought possible. The cool surface of the bricks on her back slightly warmed from Dean's body heat, and the hotness of Dean against her chest and stomach was a very interesting and arousing combination. He moved his mouth down from her lips to her jaw and down her neck, sucking on her pulse point as he ground his hips against her. There would definitely be a good hickey on her neck tomorrow, but she didn't care in the slightest. In fact, she got even more heated up thinking about wearing around a mark that Dean Winchester sucked into her skin. "Jesus Christ," she moaned, tightening her arms around his neck and rolling her head back to give him better access to her neck.

"You can call me Dean," he smirked and went back to sucking on that spot under her jaw. She could feel the blood rushing to the surface and the tingling feeling made her want his marks all over her body. As if he could sense her complete and utter arousal at thinking about him sucking hickeys all over her body, he leaned into her ear, gently biting it before he spoke. "Gonna mark you up all over, baby girl."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" she mumbled under her breath, her hands fisting the back of Dean's burgundy button-up. She was sure she orgasmed just from those words alone, but with the constantly coursing arousal through her body, she couldn't be one hundred percent sure. After he was seemingly satisfied with her reaction, he set her down on her wobbly legs and grabbed her waist, gently pulling her away from the brick wall.

"What do you say we finish this elsewhere?" He asked, eyes glinting mischievousness. Kalie almost asked to go to his place, but she didn't know how far that might be and she couldn't wait any longer. She knew for a fact that her place was only a few minutes away so she opted for that.

"We could go to my place. It's only up the street." Her mind was still spinning from the phantom feeling of his lips on hers. She needed more.

"Sounds good." He started to pull her towards the other end of the parking lot towards his car, but she resisted. She didn't want to leave her car here overnight. It wasn't the best neighborhood and she didn't want to take that chance. Not even for a guy like Dean Winchester.

"Uh, how about you follow me there? I don't want to leave my car here overnight." She half expected him to insist that she ride with him, but he didn't hesitate when he let go of her and nodded with a smile.

"That's fine. See you in a few minutes, baby girl." He grabbed her waist and gave her a short kiss that left her wanting much, much more before he walked off to his car. She huffed and bit her lip. She was slowly starting to love that pet name. She always loved pet names but 'baby girl' was a first for her. Coming out of Dean's mouth it felt like honey and whiskey coursing through her veins, warming her from the inside. She noticed that she hadn't moved from where he left her in the parking lot until she heard the creek of his car door opening. She looked towards the sound and saw a gorgeous black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Dean noticed her staring approvingly and winked at her before he got in and shut the door.

She walked quickly over to her car and got in, never taking her mind off Dean. It took her a second to realize that Dean was waiting for her, so she quickly fumbled with her keys and inserted the car key into the ignition. She twisted it, always loving the way her baby roared to life and rumbled the seat underneath her. It was a reminder of how much work she put into this car. She shifted the car into reverse and backed out of the parking space and then peeled out of the parking lot, Dean not far behind her.

The four-minute drive seemed way too long to be away from him. Her body still ached for him and she considered touching herself a little just to take some of the edge off. She thought against it as she imagined how good he would feel between her legs. She unconsciously ground down into her seat trying to get some friction to relieve the ache. When her apartment building came into view, she made a sharp turn into the parking lot and pulled her car into her usual space in the far corner. She turned the car off and got out, locking the door just as Dean was exiting his car. There was an empty space next to hers and he pulled into it.

His car was even more beautiful up close. It reminded her of a similar red Chevrolet Impala that her and her father had worked on when she was young. Dean saw her gawking at his car and he couldn't help but get a little cocky. "See something you like?" He teased. She snapped out of her thoughts and realized that she was staring at his car like it was a fucking celestial being or something. She blushed beet red.

"Sorry, I just really have a passion for oldies." _Oldies? Seriously? You'll be lucky if he doesn't leave right about now._ She shifted from foot to foot, looking down slightly.

"It was my dads," Dean said. He offered nothing else on the subject and held out a hand for her to take. "What do you say we take this inside?" Kalie grabbed his hand. She put on her flirty and confident attitude once more to cover the embarrassment that she had just exhibited when Dean caught her staring at his car.

"Yes, sir." She winked and bit her lip. He groaned and followed her up the stairs to her fourth-floor apartment. She couldn't wait for him to be on top of her. She had sort of a kink for this sort of thing. She liked being dominated in the bedroom and that was what drew her to Dean in the first place. From the time she saw him, he basically reeked of domination. She was excited to see what tricks he had up his sleeve. He looked like he liked teasing.

She unlocked her door and invited him inside. As soon as the door was closed, she was pushed up against the wall, Dean's hands roaming over her body. He lifted her around his waist like he did at the bar, his hands tightly holding her thighs. He started kissing down her neck to chest and down her cleavage.

"You're wearing too many clothes," he states as he set her back down and pushed her jacket off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Next, his hands moved to the hem of her tank top, caressing her body as they slid it up and over her head, exposing her black lace bra. He dropped her tank top where he dropped her jacket and immediately started lavishing her breasts with attention. His hands and mouth working together creating sensations that she's never experienced before but will gladly experience again, as long as it was Dean supplying those sensations. However, while she's enjoying the foreplay, she really just wants to get on with it. She wants him inside her now. She can't wait any longer.

"Now you're wearing too many clothes." She pushes him upright and pushes his burgundy button-up off his shoulders in a less sensual way than he did. She wanted to hurry this process the hell up. She pulled off his shirt and began unbuckling his belt, but not pulling his pants off quite yet, just making it easier for when they do come off. "Let's go to the bedroom." He licked his lips and followed Kalie down the hallway to her bedroom.

When they entered, he shoved her on the bed and leaned over her, ghosting his lips over her stomach, then her hips as he unbuttoned her jeans, slid down the zipper and pulled them off. She was suddenly glad that she wore matching lingerie. He threw her pants to the ground aimlessly and focused his attention on her lower abdomen, kissing and sucking marks into her skin. She writhed underneath him, her hands fisting the bed sheets on either side of her. God, he was so close. _Just a few inches lower… fuck, where did he learn this shit?_

"Fuck, Dean," she moaned. His movements stopped abruptly and she whined for more but he didn't continue. Instead, he crawled up the bed to hover over her with a dark expression that _screamed_ 'dominant' and she felt her panties become even damper. He places his calloused hand gently around her throat and she couldn't suppress a loud needy moan for him to squeeze harder, to make her feel like his and his alone.

"You can call me sir," he growled, tightening his hand slightly, making Kalie whine at the implication of what this means. Now she wanted nothing more than for him to use her in any way he pleased. She squirmed with need. "Do you understand?" He asked, his voice dropping into a low and sultry sex-god type of voice. He tightened his hand some more and Kalie let out a drawn-out moan, thinking of him choking her while he fucked her brains out. "I asked you a question." He tightened his grip to the point that Kalie could just barely get oxygen and she let out a strangled moan.

"Y-yes, sir!" She squeaked. His grip immediately moving away from her throat. She missed the contact but, on the other hand, that means she did something that pleased him. She got an excited feeling in her gut at the thought of pleasing Dean.

"Good." He crawled back down the bed, resuming his earlier ministrations and Kalie went back to being a needy, moaning mess.

He teased her this way for five minutes and by the time he decided to be merciful, Kalie was just about ready to come just from his kissing and sucking her lower stomach. Her responsiveness was a blessing and a curse. She was dripping all over her sheets, but Dean didn't even give it a second thought as he slowly (seriously, it felt like ages) took his pants off and fucking _folded_ them and set them on the trunk at the end of Kalie's bed. Is it possible to die from need?

"On your knees," he commanded. He stood at the end of her bed, waiting for her to do as he asked. She scrambled off the bed in a heap of sated limbs as he pulled down his boxers and freed his hard cock. Kalie had to take a second to observe and comprehend. She wasn't even sure if 'impressive' would accurately describe it. All nine inches of it. She hadn't realized she was gawking until he cleared his throat. In the time she took just staring at his cock, he had taken his boxers off completely and was standing in front of her in all of his naked gloriousness. Staring up at him while she was on her knees was oddly arousing to her. She loved the feeling. "Open," he said as he combed his fingers gently through her hair, much more gentle than she would like. She wanted him to make her take it. She obediently opened her mouth.

As if reading her mind, he fisted his hand in her hair and forced his cock down her throat in one motion. She gagged and choked, but she loved it. He held his dick in her throat, cutting off her air, her nose squished into the brown curly hairs at the base. After he was satisfied with Kalie's reaction, he set a fast pace fucking her face. She tried her best to keep her lips curled over her teeth so they didn't scratch, but it was kind of hard with Dean controlling her head. Somehow, though, she managed. She tried to wrap her lips around him to give him some suction when he pulled out, but he was only interested in fucking her throat, nothing more. So she let him use her the way he wanted. Her eyes were watering, drool was dripping down her chin, but the more of a mess she was, the more Dean seemed to be enjoying herself.

He stopped his hips and pulled out of her mouth. She took in one large shuddering breath, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. He leaned down and tilted her head up with a finger under her jaw with a dark look in his eyes. "I'm gonna come in your mouth and you're gonna swallow every single drop. Do you understand?"

Kalie nodded.

"Words. Use them."

"Yes, De—sir," she stuttered. He hummed, satisfied as he took his finger out from underneath her chin.

"Good. Open up." He shoved his cock back down her throat and held it there. In a matter of a few seconds, she felt warm liquid flow down her throat. She swallowed around him, holding her breath so she wouldn't choke, but that seemed to have sent some vicious aftershocks through Dean's body triggering a whole new orgasm. He trembled violently as the second load of come shot down her throat. She swallowed that, too. He pulled out of her mouth and collapsed on his back on the bed, breathing heavily.

Kalie was unsure of what had just occurred, so she just stayed on her knees, waiting for his next command. He laid on the bed for a few minutes, before he even looked at her. She had begun to think she had done something wrong, but by the look on his face, he was very pleased with what had just happened. He seemed in awe for a second when he looked at her and that made her insides flutter, knowing that she did something that pleased him. He sat up fully on the foot of the bed and reached a hand out, running it through Kalie's hair gently.

"Mmm." Kalie moaned at the soft touch, her eyes fluttering closed, and Dean chuckled.

"Why don't you go get us some water? We're nowhere near finished yet," he growled as he tugged her head back by her hair. She could feel his breath against her ear. "We're not stopping until I'm satisfied."

"Y-yes, sir. I'll get some water," Kalie said as he released his grip on her hair. She got off her knees and walked quickly out of the room, wincing a little as she felt how wet she still was, absentmindedly wondering how long the throbbing ache between her thighs would stay there, and how long before it would go away. Secretly, though, she loved the torture. She loved someone taking what they needed from her (sexually) and maybe, if they felt like it, giving her something in return. She liked the uncertainty.

Walking into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and grabbed two chilled water bottles. She didn't waste time in hurrying back to the room where Dean—Sir—was waiting. He was sitting on the bed, legs spread slightly, resting on his arms behind him. He looked delicious. A thin sheen of sweat coating his tanned, freckled skin. All Kalie wanted to do at that moment was lick it all up.

She hesitated in the doorway for a couple seconds before she placed the bottles on the nightstand and took her place on her knees in front of the Adonis perched on her duvet. He looked pleased as he reached for the water bottle closest to him on the nightstand, twisted the lid off of it and set it back down.

"Good girl, doing as you're told." He stretched his arm out to gently stroke her hair. His touch was soft, but she knew that as the night went on, he would be the exact opposite. She was looking forward to it.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered. She kept her eyes glued to the floor in front of her and she kept her hands on top of her knees. She's done some light BDSM before tonight, so she knew the basics of being a good submissive. Something about him just made her want to do everything possible to please him.

"Now we can get started," he said with a devilish smirk.

He smiled and took his hand off of her head and shuffled around on the bed for a few moments before she felt the water bottle he'd opened being pressed to her lips. She drank obediently. She kept downing the water until the bottle was completely empty. He continued to stroke her hair for a couple minutes before his next command. "Get on the bed and lie down on your stomach." He left no room for questions or arguments.

She immediately got up and felt slightly unsteady on her feet. As she regained her balance she crawled up the bed and did as she was told, grabbing a pillow and positioning it under her head for comfort. He hummed with satisfaction and she felt him crawl up behind her and pull her hips up so she was putting her weight on her upper body, her arms under the pillow.

As she waited for what was next, she suddenly became very tired. She didn't feel like herself, she was dizzy and disoriented; she could barely keep her position. At that moment, the last thing on her mind was pleasing Dean. She couldn't think about anything except the nausea that crept up on. Dean didn't seem to notice because he wasn't easing up.

She scrambled off the bed, heading for her bathroom. She was about to throw up. Something was seriously wrong. She was about halfway across the room when Dean grabbed her from behind, pulling her back onto the bed roughly. A startled yelp escaped her throat as she landed hard on her back. She looked up at Dean and immediately thought she had been hallucinating. His eyes were completely black; there's no way that can actually happen, right? Her next thought went to the bottle of water he had her drink only a few moments ago. Could he have put something in it while she wasn't looking? It sure felt like that was exactly what he did.

"Wha' th' fuck?" She slurred. Her vision was beginning to twist and blur, she could hardly get enough control of her body to get off the bed, and the rising nausea never stopped. Her limbs felt like lead.

Kalie felt Dean crawl up the bed so he was hovering above her, his lips only inches from hers. She was unable to move, so all she could do was sit there and take what came. She said a silent prayer in her head.

 _God, please let me come out of this alive…please. Don't let him hurt me…_

She wasn't counting on God to intervene, logically she knew it wasn't going to happen. However, it had given her something to hold on to. She knew what was coming and with the increasing heaviness of her limbs, and the blurring of her vision, she was hoping to be passed out by the time he got started with whatever he was going to do to her. She hoped she'd wake up and forget this night.

…and with that, sweet, sweet oblivion wrapped her in it's warm, reassuring arms, promising an escape from the nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

Kalie stirred the next morning with a migraine and sore muscles. It seemed like every part of her ached and throbbed, each muscle protesting as she tried to stretch out some of the discomforts. As she stretched she noticed she was naked on her bed, the blankets and sheets piled on the floor next to her. The light coming in from her window was enough to drive her migraine to another level. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and immediately collapsed, smacking her forehead off the side of her nightstand.

 _Goddamnit! My head can't catch a fucking break today!_

Groaning, she struggled to her hands and knees and crawled to the window, reaching up to drag to curtain completely closed. With her room a little darker and the migraine beginning to ebb because of it, she was able to make other observations.

Like the throbbing ache that seemed the most persistent was the one between her thighs.

Like the small speck of blood in the middle of her bed sheet.

Like the sticky wetness between her legs.

 _What the…_

The memories came flooding back to her all at once. The bar, Dean Winchester, the almost-sex…and the drug. The drug that had caused her to go lifeless and let Dean have his way with her. The drug that had taken away her fight and her dignity. Slowly but surely, she began to piece together little snippets of last night through her previous drug haze.

" _God, I love you like this. So loose and pliant…and mine. All mine." Dean snorted like he found something funny. "For now anyway. My little fuck toy."_

 _He continued pounding into her from behind, grunting like a wild animal. As far as she was concerned, he was. She would have screamed, yelled at him to get off, but all she could do because of the drug was lay there and do nothing. She had to take the abuse—the rape—as he gave it to her, just hoping that it would be over soon. Or at the very least hoping she'd pass out soon into the black nothing she wished for. Anything but this nightmare._

 _A tear slipped down her cheek as he fisted her hair and smashed her face into the pillow. She was thankful her eyes were closed. Now she could at least pretend she was in oblivion. She needed this pain to end. It felt like it was going on forever, never ceasing to create new holes in her self-worth and her dignity. She felt helpless, powerless, but worst of all…she felt used and dirty. She felt like a slut and the fact that her body was reacting to his abuse made her feel even lower than she thought possible._

 _Until oblivion that the drug provided (on a selective basis, it seemed) cradled her in its embrace once more._

She came back to the present with tears rolling down her cheeks, her body unconsciously curling in on itself, trying to protect her. She tried her damnedest to convince herself that none of what she was feeling was real. This couldn't have happened to her. Not like this. She had always been careful, always selective in who she surrounded herself with and distancing herself from people she knew were toxic. How could she have not sensed that about Dean?

The fact that he radiated dominance when they met had turned her on when maybe it should have terrified her. She sees that now. Too late. Hours after he took away her dignity and cursed her dreams. All that she sees when she closes her eyes, now, are his eyes. His eyes…

 _They were black!_

She stiffened her posture on the floor, suddenly even more terrified that he might still be in her apartment. She quieted her breathing and slowly got up, ignoring her headache that was still persistent and her muscles that seemed to be working against her. She crawled close to her nightstand so she had something to support herself as she stood unsteadily on her feet. As she began to gain balance and search her apartment for signs of the man that violated her, a bright yellow sticky note on top of the novel she was currently in the middle of reading (which was on top of her dresser) caught her eye. It wasn't in her handwriting.

 _Thanks for the fuck. Maybe we can do it again sometime._

 _– D_


End file.
